


How A Mermaid Makes Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After rescuing a mermaid from a fishing net Heath discovers that they share a deep emotional bond. He longs to be with Yoshiki but when it comes to sex things become a little more tricky.





	How A Mermaid Makes Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can Yoshiki be called a mermaid? Why not? He's already a princess!

Heath walked along the beach, heading straight to the rocks where he had met the mermaid the night before. The sea was pitch black and all he could hear was the waves hitting the sand and the distant sounds of traffic back on the road. The moon was bright though, providing him with just enough light to see that Yoshiki had come as promised. He had had been worried Yoshiki wouldn't come.

The mermaid was sat on the rocks, his deep blue tail blending against them so to anyone who didn't know, he would have appeared as just a man sitting there. Yoshiki was shy around humans, as was his nature, but having been rescued from a net the night before by Heath they had hit it off, finding despite their differences they got on well. As he approached Heath could see Yoshiki had been waiting there for awhile, his long blond hair dry now and falling across Yoshiki's naked chest providing some modesty.

“You came.” Yoshiki commented, his tail splashing the water slightly which Heath had learned was what he did when he was happy.

“Of course I came.” Heath replied, glad that the air was still warm from the boiling hot day, so that he didn't have to worry about the mermaid growing cold.

“I thought I scared you away,” Yoshiki admitted. “With what we were talking about.”

“I was freaked out,” Heath admitted. “But if it's possible, then let's go for it. If only to satisfy my curiosity.”

“I don't want this to be about curiosity.” Yoshiki sulked.

“I phrased that badly,” Heath apologised. “Surely you know I care about you, how's your arm?”

“Still bad.” Yoshiki replied flicking his hair away from his left arm revealing the wound from where a fishing hook had torn him the night before. He had been bandaging it in seaweed yesterday but now it had stopped bleeding the sea water was the best thing to cure him.

“Better.” Heath evaluated as he moved closer to Yoshiki and placed his lips against the mermaid's. This wasn't their first kiss, they'd shared plenty like this the night before, but he had run when it came to actually having sex, fearing it was pushing a boundary. It was fine to be attracted to Yoshiki's upper half, with the human face and manly chest, but the rest of him was a fish and that had just been to strange.

They shared many kisses and gentle touches as they slowly built up to the point Heath had left the night before. This time though Heath allowed his t-shirt to be removed, his jeans to be pulled open and the mermaid to wrap his strong fingers around his length stroking him. The gaze Yoshiki gave him was pure seduction and Heath would have moaned at that alone.

“Climb on the rocks.” Yoshiki begged and Heath obeyed, taking a spot higher up as he realised what Yoshiki wanted to do. Shutting his eyes he waited and sure enough a pair of warm soft lips embraced his erection and the mermaid swallowed his length clearly practised at this, or without the gag reflex. He made no attempt to restrain Yoshiki, simply relaxing and enjoying the attention. It was easy to imagine Yoshiki as a human, keeping him from freaking out that he was having a blow job from a mermaid.

Feeling tension build itself within him Heath gasped and allowed himself to cum, releasing his load into the back of Yoshiki's throat, shaking as he came down from the pleasure and opening his eyes to find Yoshiki staring at him. His lips were still wrapped around his erection, but he was bragging none the less.

“How do I return this favour?” Heath asked moaning slightly as Yoshiki moved his mouth away, his tongue still teasing Heath as he pulled away.

“Easy enough,” Yoshiki promised moving Heath's hand over where his crotch would be. “Stroke.”

“OK.” Heath agreed wondering how this was even the same but as his fingers brushed against the scales they began to slowly retreat down Yoshiki's body until very human looking genitalia was on show. The tail was still there, but there was now a v shaped gap and Heath realised that these scales had only been for protection. He should have guessed something like this could happen, one of his past lovers had been a big fan of snakes and they too had the ability to retreat scales away from their sexual organs.

Knowing what he was doing, he'd performed more than a few blow jobs in his life, Heath moved back down the rocks knowing it was a lot easier for him than Yoshiki who was out of his element right now. Eagerly he wrapped his lips around Yoshiki's length, glad it was warm and felt human to touch. It was strange feeling scales between his legs but not bad and he found himself rubbing against Yoshiki's long tail as he sucked the other off. Perhaps it was strange to be getting of like this but Yoshiki wasn't a fish, he was warm blooded for a start and had a very human personality. If anything a mermaid was a sub-species of human and anyway, who cared what society thought when this was a very secret moment to begin with?

Heath licked and teased and played with Yoshiki's length a long time with his mouth, loving pleasing men like this and the little whimpers of pleasure Yoshiki was making made it even more worthwhile. Yoshiki's tail, flicking in happiness, was rubbing against him now and he was in heaven even before Yoshiki came, filling his mouth with cum that was both salty and sweet at the same time. Holding it in his mouth as he tasted the unusual substance Heath decided that he liked it and swallowed happily licking the last drops from his lips.

“Take me hard.” Yoshiki begged rolling onto his stomach and exposing his now very human ass. Like the front the tail had retreated down and Heath smiled in anticipation. This was what he lived for, that moment when he could penetrate another man and make them squirm and wither helplessly beneath him. He'd worried before if he could enjoy sex with a mermaid but now he knew he could.

“One minute.” Heath begged climbing down the rocks and quickly found the lube he had brought. He didn't know what mermaids used, if anything, but for his own pleasure he wanted it. He coated his fingers liberally and pushed one deep into Yoshiki who pushed his hips up to meet the intrusion, his tail unable to stay still. Grinning Heath slid another finger in, thrusting them in hard and fast as he felt how tight Yoshiki was around them. He continued until he was sure Yoshiki was ready and then quickly lubed up his erection, before sliding his length deep into the mermaid, pounding into his partner without mercy.

Beneath him Yoshiki was moaning so loud Heath began to worry if someone could hear them, thankfully the beach was deserted except for the two of them so he let go and let his own moans join the others as he took every inch of enjoyment he could from Yoshiki. Finally he couldn't hold out any longer and allowed himself to cum inside Yoshiki for the second time, pretty sure that there was no risk of passing diseases between them.

“You're not bad for a human,” Yoshiki teased. “Want to see how a mermaid does it?”

“You've shown me.” Heath complained as he moved off Yoshiki, who smirked and half rolled, half threw himself into the ocean. Standing up on the rock Heath watched the other swim into the deeper water clearly wanting him to follow. With some hesitation, he wasn't the best swimmer, he dived in and swam towards the mermaid who was waiting for him a good half mile away from the shore.

“You're lucky I can swim.” Heath complained as he wrapped his arms around Yoshiki to stay afloat. The mermaid had no trouble moving here and he held onto Heath as easily as they would have done on land.

“I'm still so horny.” Yoshiki complained, not surprising Heath when a finger moved against his entrance sliding in. It was coated in something slimy that the water wouldn't wash away, not to different to lube. Whatever it was Heath didn't want to ask and feeling a little helpless he clung onto Yoshiki realising this was how the mermaid felt on land. He had no choice but to trust Yoshiki wouldn't let him drown and the pleasure from being prepared was far greater than his fear. He kissed Yoshiki passionately as a second finger joined the first and began to stretch him. He loved this, every sexual act with a man was perfection to him, so he didn't mind the fact Yoshiki had decided to use his body in this manner.

“Hold your breath.” Yoshiki ordered letting Heath go as he swam behind him penetrating the other as they both sunk under water. Trying not to let air escape Heath felt the other begin to pound into him, Yoshiki's arms holding him close, it was the most helplessly erotic feeling he had every experienced and as his lungs began to burn they breached the surface, Heath desperately gasping for breath. Yoshiki made no apologises for almost drowning him but Heath didn't mind, the danger actually made it all the more exciting.

“Again?” Yoshiki asked and Heath let out a yes, glad Yoshiki slowed his pace so he could gain some breath before once again they were underwater with Yoshiki pounding into him so hard and fast he could no longer tell the difference between up and down. When they breached the surface this time he was staring up at the stars as he lay on his back in the water with Yoshiki beneath him under the surface still moving so very hard and fast. His moans filled the air but he got the message as Yoshiki slowed his pace and took a breath just as the mermaid pulled him under. This time he felt Yoshiki cum into his ass as he worked up the pace and his body was released floating back to the surface where he shook in pleasure and excitement treading water until he felt strong arms holding him up and a warm mouth wrap around his length. He came embarrassingly fast but the sex had been so intense that he couldn't hold out.

Breaking the surface Yoshiki wrapped Heath in an embrace and they stayed in the water kissing for awhile not needing to talk because they both knew without words been spoken that this had been an exciting experience for both of them, and one that would be repeated a lot in the future.

“Tomorrow?” Yoshiki whispered and Heath nodded sleepily, knowing he would drown right now if the mermaid wasn't keeping him afloat. He was far too tired to swim to the distant shore but thankfully Yoshiki could see that.

“Wrap your arms around me.” Yoshiki ordered moving so Heath was on his back. Then with just the strength of his tail he swam back to shore leaving Heath in the shallows. Collapsing in the water Heath sat and talked to Yoshiki for hours about everything and nothing, knowing that the bond between mermaid and man was just as much emotional as sexual and not willing to wonder if a love like this could survive.

 


End file.
